Frozen Frontier Episode 43
Recap Friday, 24th August 1511 Things are bad for the party. Jaromir is dead and they fail to save Pharis. Grimes wants to throw Pharis's mask into the lava, but Kel William stops him. He puts the mask into the portable hole. Amelie is crying over Jaromir's body. Kel William pushes Gabriel's Ice Zombie body into the lava. Kel William and Grimes start to explore the chambers around the Lava Pool. They find a Scrag inside a crystal in the middle of a chamber. Grimes pushes the crystal over and the two of them carry the crystal shape to the edge of the lava. The Scrag has thousands of scars. William pushes the Scrag into the lava. Grimes looks around at the spiralling path and figures around 100+ Scrags. The party systematically starts throwing the Scrag into the lava, Kel William saying a prayer to Bellum each time. Eventually they reach the end of the Scrags. The barrier to the volcano exit is breaking apart. The party head back down to the very bottom of the ramp and find an armory. Hundreds of swords, hundreds of dagger, hundreds of potions. Grimes is drawn to a certain knife similar construction and make as the phase dagger. The barrier gets worse and worse and Grimes and Kel William loot items from the room. Then they flee the chamber. Kel William, Grimes and Amelie give Jaromir and Pharis a funeral, with Kel William giving a pray to Bellum, before they both are pushed into the lava. The top of the chamber breaks and the party with Amelie flee down the miles long tunnel. Behind them the sound of a massive dragon waking up. Hours later the party exit the cave. The party rush into their tent. The Volcano has erupted and there is a great winged creature, Frostbite, is in the sky join by a 2nd smaller winged shape, Squall. The two dragons circling about, screeching. Grimes realises it is yawning with his magical ring. Experience: ~50,000 exp each Grimes Levels up: +8 HP (49 HP total) ] Saturday, 25th August 1511 The party set out. It is moderate weather so they can't ski. They travel some distance to the west. When they make camp again, Kel William looks at the items they put in the portable hole. He finds a magical spear. William will teleport to anywhere he throws the spear. Monday, 27th August 1511 Amelie puts the Mask of Terror on her face and is unable to remove it. The party rest for the rest of the day. Tuesday, 28th August 1511 Kel William wakes Grimes up to pray to Bellum. The two spend the rest of the day testing more new magical items. Including a pair of gloves with a Bellum logo on it. Kel William puts them on and it fits. Thursday, 30th August 1511 The two ski to the base of the mountain where the Frost Giant's Great Hall. Grimes shows Amelie Jaromir's writings and symbols and Amelie seems to understand them. Grimes leads Kel William and Amelie up the mountain. They arrive in the Hall and see a sleeping Gordoth the Wise. Kel William wakes him up with a horn. Grimes blames the Scrags for waking the dragons. Gordoth the Wise, King of the Frost Giant, has no interest in joining the war against the Scrag. The giant gives information about the location of the 4 volcanoes where the dragons happen to roost. The party then rest in the Great Hall for 2 weeks as the Frost Giant's guests. Monday, 17th September 1511 The party leave the Great Hall. It takes half the day to get down the mountain then the rest of the day skiing on the way towards Gale's Lair. They make camp and set snares around their tent. Tuesday, 18th September 1511 It is another blizzard. Grimes's snares are ruined. Thursday, 20th September 1511 The blizzard ends. Grimes and William go looking for wood. William finds a dead frozen wolf. Grimes spots some Kobolds. Friday, 21st September 1511 Grimes sets some snares and catches a caribou. Kel William and Grimes hunt and kill 3 caribou of them for their meat. Category:Frozen Frontier Episodes